


Cabooses College Adventure

by eridantherudefish



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Relationships will start to develop later, kind of slow at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridantherudefish/pseuds/eridantherudefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose is 19 years old, and is heading to college. He has a whole adventure ahead of him, but he doesn't really know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And it begins.

College was always thought of as the hardest, and top forms of education. It was also thought of as the last moments of a young adults young life. Most went to college, it was thought. Though, some, it was surprising that they made it that far. Most likely due to the fact that little knew about the knowledge that was nestled inside the person's brain. They could be incredibly fluent in another language, or have absolutely understanding of astrophysics. You wouldn’t know. Even if all that knowledge was put inside the head of someone you’d consider to be a complete idiot. An idiot is someone who just does stupid things, usually. And Michael J Caboose was one of these people. He wasn’t too bright in some aspects..but in others, he was surprisingly smart. Speaking of college, this young boy was heading over to his dorm as we speak. 

Michael was an extremely tall boy. He was 6’6, and he was also pretty strong. He sported a blue sweater with his name in darker blue on the front. It was knitted. His mother made it. He also had a pair of black, thick rimmed glasses on his face. He had a backpack on, and was holding two suitcases in both hands. When he reached the door, he looked up on the number that was pinned onto the top of the door. In a shiny, gold-colored plating, the number ‘77’ was written. Michael knew that he would have three other roommates, and he was excited to meet them. 

He set down a suitcase, and knocked on the door. It was sort of a force of habit, he couldn’t just go in, that would be the most awkward thing he could do in the history of ever. Of all time. He then picked his suitcase back up, and waited for someone to come to the door, with his usual puppy grin on his face.

The person who opened the door was much shorter than Michael, but was also still kind of tall. He seemed to be about 6 feet tall. The new person was pretty pale, and had messy, dark black hair. His face was also covered in stubble, and his eyes had bags under them, giving off a look of ‘i-don’t-care’. He also was kind of chubby. 

The guy spoke up. “Are you the new guy?” He asked, looking up at Michael. Michael responded by nodding his head, a little bit too excitedly. The guy nodded his head and stepped away from the door so Michael could come in.

Michael comes into the dorm room, looking around at his surroundings. This was the first time Michael was away from his home, so it was probably going to take him some time to get used to, but he was excited to be on his own (by own, he meant away from his family. He wasn’t really on his own) 

“Whats your name??” Michael asks, looking down at the guy, mostly because he wanted to stop referring to him in his head as ‘that guy’. 

“Leonard Church, but just call me church. Its sort of a thing we do around here, call each other by our last names. Whats your name, rookie?” Church asks, walking further into the room, and sitting back down on the couch he had been sitting on before Michael arrived. Michael kept standing, setting his bags down on the floor.  
“I am Michael J Caboose!” He says, a huge grin on his face. Since the last names were sort of the thing, Michael, from now on, would be known as Caboose. 

“Okay. Oh yeah, your rooms over there. And the other two aren’t here right now, probably off being gay or something. But they’re named Tucker and Wash, you’ll probably meet them later.” He says, leaning back on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table. 

Caboose nodded his head and picked his bags up, walking into the room that Church had pointed out to him. It was kind of empty, and the room was a deep, royal blue. Caboose went over to the bed that had been in the middle of the room, and set all of his bags onto it. His backpack was filled with his blankets and certain stuffed animals he loved. He took those out of his bag, leaving only one thing left in it. It was a framed picture, and on the inside of it was a huge wolf dog, with ‘Freckles!’ written on the photo. Caboose loved that dog, and looking at the picture made him start beaming. He set the framed photo on the bedside table. 

When he had put away all his clothes, and set his bed up, he opened the last suitcase. In it, his parents put all the stuff he would need for college. There was a laptop, books, notebooks, pencils, etc. Caboose opened it, and took out the laptop. It was very new, and he’d only gone on it one other time. He sat down on his bed, and set the laptop on his lap. Caboose was extremely smart with technology like computers, which was one of the reasons why he’d signed up for an advanced programming class. Caboose also really liked drawing, but he was kind of bad at it. But that didn’t stop the man from doing it. 

The first day at his dorms went really well. From what he saw, his roommates were all pretty nice. But Caboose had only met Church. Who was actually, pretty much a grade-a dickhole. But Caboose seemed to spread the aura of kindness. At least, he saw some dickholes as actual nice people. He heard the front door shut, which probably meant that another one of his roommates was here. Caboose was eager to meet this fellow, so he hopped up, setting the laptop on the bed and closing it. Caboose crept to his room door, and peeked out into the hallway.

The new man was surprisingly short. He was probably 5’3, and not only was that really fucking tiny in general, it was super tiny to a giant like Caboose. Anyways, the guy was wearing an aqua sweatshirt, and black and white basketball shorts. He had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, and he walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch next to Church. Caboose decided to eavesdrop instead of just say hi. 

The person who had just came in, Caboose didn’t know it yet, but that was Lavernius Tucker. Tucker had crossed his legs and was looking at Church, and he spoke up. 

“Dude, Church, you should’ve seen this girl from the red wing! She was super hot.” Tucker said, a grin forming on his face. 

“You tell me that. Every. Single. Fucking time we talk. Oh, some girl is really hot, oh some other girl is really hot. For once, why don’t you not talk about. Fucking. Girls.” Church responded, his voice filled with irritation. Tucker grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I wasn’t talking about fucking girls, but if you want me to, I will. Bow chicka bow wow.” 

Church’s face was clearly turning red. It seemed that guy had a pretty short temper. “TUCKER, I FUCKING HATE YOU.” Caboose was really glad he didn’t blow up at him like that. Church was going to be his new best friend, clearly, so of course he wouldn’t get mad at him. But that Tucker guy seemed pretty stupid. 

Caboose decided to forget the whole eavesdropping thing, and walked out of his room, and into the kitchen part. He was pretty hungry. He looked over at Church and the new person sitting next to him. Tucker seemed kind of interested in Caboose.

“So our new roommate isn’t a hot chick? Dammit. You can’t pick up chicks when your dorm is filled with nothing but dudes.” Tucker said, leaning back on the couch. Church rolled his eyes and looked over at Caboose. 

“Hey, church? Where is the food?” Caboose asks, his voice a bit quiet. He was still a little bit nervous about wanting to impress his new roommates, Church mostly. It felt like Church was the sort of..leader in a sense, of the dorm. Caboose wanted to be friends with the leader. Best friends. 

“In the fridge, obviously.” Church responds, standing up and making his way into his room. Caboose nods his head and opens the fridge. Yes. Food. Caboose grabbed a container of cottage cheese, planning on eating the whole thing. He grabs a spoon from one of the drawers, and makes his way back to his room. He was stopped by Tucker as he was walking towards it. 

“So hey, rookie, what’s your name?” Tucker asks, putting a hand on his hip. Caboose didn’t really want to talk to this guy, but of course he had to at least say his name. 

“Michael J. Caboose.” He says, going right into his room and sitting back onto his bed. He hoped Tucker would leave him alone, because even though he just met Tucker, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like him that much. Tucker did leave him alone, and Caboose opened his computer, setting the cottage cheese container on his lap.

He ate the cottage cheese, while watching one of his favourite shows. Caboose was quite a forgetful person. He tended to forget very important things, usually about his health. Like the fact that he was lactose intolerant, and he couldn’t eat things like cottage cheese without having terrible stomach pains. His parents weren’t here to remind him of this, so he ate the entire container of cottage cheese. He’d pay for it later. 

Sometimes, Caboose really hated that he was so forgetful. Because right now, he was doubled over on the floor, clutching his stomach. He really wished that he had remembered about his lactose intolerance. Because he couldn’t really move, and usually this pain lasted for a while unless he took his medicine. And his bag was all the way across the room. So Caboose was stuck like this. There were tears slowly falling down his cheeks, and he wasn’t really making any sound, so none of his roommates came for him. Though they might of heard him fall onto the ground. They probably didn’t care about that though. Which made Caboose a little mad, so in his mind, he blamed Tucker for that. He didn’t want to call for help, because he just met his roommates..but he would have to, if he wanted to make it to class on time tomorrow morning. 

Thankfully, to Cabooses joy, Church walked into the doorframe. “Hey, rookie, what do you want for dinner-..are you okay?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at the ball on the floor that was Caboose. Caboose slowly lifted up his tear-stained face and sniffled, shaking his head. He supposed now was a good enough time as any to ask for help. 

“Ch-church, can you g-..et me my med-..icne?” He asks, his voice very choppy and full of pain. “Its in my b-ac..k pack” 

Church, looking like he was filled with concern, nodded his head and went over to the backpack that was lying on the floor across the room from Caboose and picked it up, walking over to Caboose and putting it down in front of him. “So why are you all like that?” Church asks.

“Lactose intolerant.” Caboose responds, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle of pills. He takes one out and takes it, a quiet sigh of relief leaving him. 

“Oh.” Church nods his head and goes back over to the doorframe. “So..do you want dinner..or?” 

Caboose shakes his head. 

“Okay.” Church walked back into the kitchen.

Once the medicine kicked in, the pain in Cabooses stomach started going away, and he was very happy about that. He sat up, looking over at the digital clock on his bedside drawer. 8 pm. Well, that was pretty much bed time. So he decided to go to sleep. He stood up, reaching over for his laptop and closing it, setting it down in the drawer. 

He pulled his suitcase filled with clothes out, and pulled out his soft, blue pajamas. They were always his favourite, because they had little puppies on the bottoms, and a big puppy face on the top. He took off the clothes he was wearing before, and slipped on his pajamas. He really did deserve a nice sleep after all that pain from earlier. He laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over himself. He shut his eyes, and thought about the next day. It was going to be fun, he was going to go to his classes, and it was going to be great. He couldn’t wait for it. A big smile spread across his face, and he let out a sigh. Oop! He almost forgot. He took off his glasses and set them down on his drawer. he also quickly made sure that his alarm clock would ring at 8 am tomorrow morning. He laid back down and pulled his warm blanket over him. It was blue, and it also had little puppies all over it. What can he say, he liked puppies. He turned onto his side, and hugged one of his stuffed animals. He slowly drifted off into sleep. 

Caboose dreamed about doing great in school, and coming home with his degree, and his parents, and sisters being happy for him. In his dream, his father was still alive, and his mom didn’t drink anymore. He really liked the dream. They were all so happy, and Freckles was glad to see him again. He really missed Freckles. He wanted Freckles to come with him, but dogs weren’t allowed in the dorms. Thats why his mother bought him the stuffed animal he was currently hugging. It was a wolfdog, just like Freckles. It looked like him too. But the wonderful dream was interrupted by a slow and loud beeping noise. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Caboose opened his eyes, a frown slowly forming on his face. He was a morning person, but when he had dreams like that, he always felt sad. He missed his dad. His dad died of cancer when Caboose was 15. It was really traumatic. Caboose felt hot tears starting to slide down his face. Then he found himself thinking, no, Michael you are a strong person. You have to get up, and you have to go to class. Its what daddy would of wanted. So Caboose stood up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. 

His classes started at 10 am, so he would have to start getting ready. He grabbed a towel from one of his suitcases, and walked into the bathroom. It seemed like everyone else was still asleep. Now that he realized it, he still hadn’t met his third roommate. That was really the last thing on his mind though. He walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him, locking it. He turned on the shower, and hung up the blue towel. He stripped off his pajamas, and put them by the door. 

He stood in the shower, letting the water run over his hair. Usually, his hair was just a big poof ball, but when it was wet, it went flat. This made Caboose giggle a little bit. He washed up, and once he was done, he got out of the shower, and looked into the mirror. 

His hair was a light blond, but it wasn’t that color naturally. Naturally, it was dark brown. But when Cabooses father died..when he looked into the mirror, and saw a person in there with that hair, all he saw was his father. Which made him upset, all the time. So he died it, and he’s been much happier ever since. He grabs his towel, and wraps it around his waist. Breakfast time! 

He went back into his room, and got dressed. He put on his favourite sweater. It was blue, and knitted, and he wore it yesterday. Once he was done, he sat back down on his bed, and looked at the time. It was 9 am. He had one hour left. That was enough time to eat, and go watch an episode of one of his favourite cartoons. He made himself a few eggs and ate them. When he was done, he sat back down on his bed, and put his laptop on his lap. 

When 9:45 came around, Caboose turned off his computer, and grabbed his backpack. He put his laptop in it, and the books he thought he’d need for the day, along with some mechanical pencils, and some notebooks. He wasn’t exactly sure where everything was, so he grabbed a school map as well. He put on his backpack, and looked at the map. His classes were listed on the back of that map. His first class was advanced programming. He was particularly excited for this one. He made his way out of the dorm before any of his other roommates woke up. 

 

Caboose was a freshman, but all of the others were a year above him. So they had classes a little later, which was a good reason for them not to wake up when Caboose did. 

Caboose finished all his classes at the end of the day, and the teachers, and students were generally nice to him, which made him happy. One of the students even invited Caboose to some sort of party. Caboose had never ever been to any parties like those that happened on college campuses. He was used to parties like birthday parties, and halloween parties, with cake and ice cream. It was a good thing he came back to the dorm before going to that party. 

Church was sitting on the couch when Caboose came back into the dorm, which seemed as a usual thing. Church looked up at Caboose, and commented “You seem chipper. The hell happened?” He asks.

“It was a very good day, and one person invited me to a party. I wonder whos birthday it is, I can’t wait for cake.” Caboose babbled on. Church looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot who ever spoke, ever. Of all time. 

“You do know what a college party is, right? Please tell me you know.” Church had finally realized the fact that was very true. Caboose was a huge idiot. 

“Is it different than a birthday party? I go to birthdays all the time. I have lots of sisters” Caboose felt like he probably knew what they were, it didn’t seem like it was rocket science. 

“Oh my god.” Church put a hand on his own forehead, struggling with the realization he just made. It was so obvious! “A college party is basically a party filled with drugs, sex, and booze. Theres no cake, and if there was, it would probably be filled with weed. You probably shouldn’t go to that party, rookie.” 

Caboose felt cheated. Why wouldn’t a party have cake?? And why would someone put weeds from a garden in it. “No, I don’t know what those things are, so you are wrong. All parties have birthday cake! Duh!” He says while crossing his arms. Caboose didn’t really understand. 

Church shook his head. “You really, really shouldn’t go to that party. Trust me. Wait, can’t you not eat cake anyways?? It has dairy in it.” 

“I don’t understand your point.” Caboose has once again, forgotten about his lactose intolerance. 

“You’re lactose intolerant? You told me last night?” Church crosse his arms, feeling a lot like he was Cabooses dad right now. You know, not knowing that Cabooses dad died four years ago. 

“Oh. Yeah. That is true. I definitely didn’t forget about that!” Caboose plopped down on the floor. He didn’t want to sit on the couch. Church raised an eyebrow. This boy sure was peculiar. 

“Whatever, anyways, don’t go to that party. You really won’t like it.” Church says, sighing. 

“No, I made a new friend, so I am going to go to that nice party.” Caboose crossed his arms like Church was doing, possibly to mock him. 

“Fine, whatever. You should stay close to Tucker if you go then. I know hes going.” Church sighed again, bringing a hand up and rubbing at his temples. 

Oh, stupid Tucker was going. Oh well, Caboose really didn’t hate Tucker that much. Yet. “Fine” he said, mocking how Church said it. “Why are you not going?” He asks.

Church made a frowny face. “I wasn’t invited, and I don’t really give a shit about some college party. I can just sit home and get shitfaced if I want, but i’m not going to do it in front of tons of people and just embarrass the shit out of myself.” 

Caboose really didn’t follow that, Church talked for too long. So he just pretended he was listening. “Oh”

“..Yeah.” Church sighed. 

Caboose stood up and went into his room. He wanted to watch his cartoons, and talk to his sisters through facebook. He wanted to tell them about his first day here. It was a lot of fun. 

When he had been done with telling his sisters how great his day was, and how much fun he had, along with watching his cartoons, it was already 10 pm. He would go to bed, but the new friend that told Caboose about it earlier said that it was at 11 pm. Caboose should probably talk to Tucker about it. He realized he probably doesn’t know much about a college party. He got up, and looked around for Tucker outside his room. 

“Tucker??” He asks, looking around. 

“What do you want?” Tucker asked as he opened his door a crack and popped his head out of it. 

“What are the differences between a birthday party and a college party? Church said earlier, but I don’t understand. He said that you would be going too, so.” Caboose looks down at him, frowning a teeny bit. 

“They invited you? Wow, I guess you are kind of cool. College parties are way different, but theyre still fun. You drink and stuff, and talk to people and dance to the music. Its fucking great. Haven’t you been to a party like that before?” Tucker opened the door a bit more and leaned against the doorframe

Caboose shook his head. “No. What do you drink?” Caboose really didn’t know. The poor honey. 

“Well, i’ll show you when its time to go, thats just kind of sad if you haven’t. It will be great!” Tucker says with a grin. 

Caboose nods his head. “Okay, thank you, Tucker. Should we leave soon? It is already ten.” 

“Oh, nah. You never go to a party early, you have to get there a little late. Otherwise nobodys there yet, and its awkward as fuck. Trust me, i’m the master of these things, and the ladies. (Bow chicka bow wow)” Tucker whispers the last part, though Caboose could still hear him. It was almost like Tucker actually wanted Caboose to hear him. Though he didn’t really understand what those groups of words meant. 

Oh well, this seemed like it was going to be fun, and Caboose was excited to find out what was going to happen. Caboose went back to his room to wait for Tucker to say when it was time to go. He sat on his bed, and watched more cartoons while he waited.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caboose goes to the party, and finds out that he really doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of short. I'm still kind of really upset about what happened. I kind of didn't want to write a chapter today, but decided I should because I know Monty was all about creating things and stuff so. 
> 
> Monty Oum, rest in peace <3

Tucker and Caboose went to the party. Tucker had finished up whatever he had been doing, and he called Caboose out to follow him. Caboose was pretty excited, he had no idea what was going to happen, and new things were always interesting and fun. Usually. Though, when they stepped into the area in which it would be happening, Caboose noticed that it was very loud. The music was loud, and Caboose almost couldn’t even hear his own thoughts. Loud things...Caboose hated loud things. He moved his hands to cover his ears with them. he was starting to think, that maybe Church was right. Then he thought, No! Church wasn’t right. Church was being a butt face, so he couldn’t be right. He kept following Tucker, because he didn’t know anybody. 

“Hey, Caboose, I’m still pretty goddamn surprised that you were invited. Usually he only invites the cool ass people. Like me.” Tucker rattled on, looking over at Caboose.  
Caboose, by now, had actually forgotten the name of the person who invited him. All that he remembered was that he was much shorter than him, had a farmers tan, and blond hair and blue eyes. What really stuck out in the memory though, was that the portion of his hair that flipped up was dyed pink. 

“Yes. Who was he again?” Caboose asks, casually rubbing behind his neck for some reason. He just had the sudden urge to look at the floor just then too. 

Tucker raised an eyebrow. “You serious? You don’t remember the guy who invited you to this clearly killer ass party?” 

“I dont not not not remember him.” Caboose says, as if that sentence actually made a lick of sense. 

“What does that even mean?!” 

“It means that you are stupid, Tucker.” 

Tucker sighs. Caboose thought it kind of sounded like Church. “Okay, shut up, i’m done with this conversation. Come with me, i might as well tell you what you do at parties like these.” Tucker says, sounding pretty reluctant to do so. He really was curious why this rookie was . He’d ask the person hosting the party later.

“Okay.” 

Tucker grabbed Cabooses arm and dragged him over to the table. He grabs a couple cups, and pours himself and Caboose some beverages from the keg that was on the table. Caboose didn’t know what that thing was. Or that drink. It reminded him of that drink that his mother used to drink for a while after his dad died. 

“Drink this.” Tucker says, holding the drink out to him. 

Caboose looked at it with a confused expression on his face. Tucker was the genius about the special birthday parties though, so he might as well listen to him. Even if Tucker was stupid. He took the cup and took a sip of it. He made a face. It tasted disgusting! It burned a little bit too. Caboose was forced to swallow the foul liquid, a few tears in his eyes from doing so. 

“Why” Is all that Caboose said about the drink. 

“Come on, what do you mean you don’t like it, whats not to like?” Tucker says as he swallows down his own drink. 

“Everything.” Caboose said, putting the cup on the table. He would absolutely not drink any more of that stuff. Tucker seemed pretty unamused with the situation. 

“Fine, whatever, don’t drink. But you might as well meet the person who fucking invited you in the first place, come on, dickbag.” Tucker said as he threw the plastic cup he had been holding away. He walked off, Caboose tagging along behind him. He was walking up to that person that Caboose remembered was the one who invited him here. Tucker waved at the guy, who noticed Tucker, and ran towards them.

“Tucker!” The pink-haired man said as he pulled Tucker into a hug. The guy was kind of strangely. He was wearing a white button-up, and a bright pink vest. The vest had ciquins on it. Caboose liked that vest, it was shiny. 

“Hey Donut, whats up?” Tucker says, patting the guy whos named was most likely Donut’s back. Donut pulled away, and a grin spread on his face. 

“My dick. And this party. I’m so happy so many people came.” Donut said while bouncing on his heels. Donut was also wearing pink skinny jeans, he reminded Caboose of a bubblegum lollipop. Donut finally noticed Caboose and grinned even more. Could a person every be that happy? Caboose really didn’t know. “Heeeeyyyy, you’re Michael, right? I’m glad you came!” 

“Yes. Your party is very loud, princess bubblegum.” Caboose didn’t know where that nickname came from. The ciquins reminded him of princesses, and Donut reminded him of bubblegum. 

Donut didn’t seem to mind the nickname. “Well what can you do? Parties are usually loud. You can’t really have a party without yelling at your friend to be able to hear them. You know?” 

Caboose didn’t know. Caboose shook his head at the question. “Why is that a rule? I do not like loud. Loud is not fun. I want to leave..” 

Donut made a pouty face, but nodded his head. “Understood. But i’m glad you came in the first place!” Caboose nodded and started for the exit. Tucker had remained quiet through the encounter. 

Donut looked kind of disappointed that Caboose left, and looked at Tucker, who raised his eyebrows at him. “So, why’d you invite him?” Tucker says.

“I thought he looked pretty cute. You know I really like guys who are strong as fuck.” Donut was a little bit taller than the tiny guy that was Tucker. 

“Oh, I should’ve guessed. The last time you invited some nerdy ass dude to one of these parties, you ended up dating him.” 

“You’re acting like im not still dating him, I am, hes adorable as fuck” Donut said with that pout on his face. 

“Well you invited Caboose here because you thought he was hot” Tucker put his hands on his hips.

“Hey, I can look at guys I think are cute all I want, Frankie doesn’t really care.” Tucker rolls his eyes at that. 

“Whatever.”

Donut casually stuck his tongue out at Tucker. “Hey you reminded me of something, do you think the girl you talked about earlier is at this party?” 

Oh yeah. Tucker had almost forgotten about her, surprisingly. The girl had been someone who Tucker could really only describe as a goddess. She had long, dark brown hair, She had been wearing a flowy hawaiian dress, and she was kind of chubby, which Tucker thought was fucking adorable. He hadn’t even caught her name, and he didn’t even talk to her. He just saw her, ran into the wall, and heard that adorable giggle of hers. Donut looked amused at Tucker looking starstruck at the memory of her. 

“Oh yeah, we should find out. I really want to find out her name. I bet its beautiful.” Tucker rambled on, his voice sounding a little bit dreamy. 

Donut chuckles. “Come on, lets go find her.”

 

They found her. Apparently, she had really liked parties, and wouldn’t be caught dead not going to one. Also, Donut invited her. She was pretty cool. Tucker had learned that her name was Kaikaina. Tucker thought a name like that was only fitting. They talked, and Tucker found out that she was a freshman, and that her brother also went here, which was why she went to this college. He found out that she was majoring in multiple languages, and chemistry too. Tucker thought, beautiful and smart?? score. It was a good night for Tucker. 

Thought not so much for Caboose. That party was so loud, that it started to give him a headache, and that drink was so disgusting, but it made his head feel fuzzy and he didn’t like it. He also forgot what room he needed to go into, so he spent twenty minutes walking up and down the blue hallway, trying to remember which one was his dorm. He finally remembered, and he went inside. It was 12 am, WAY past his bedtime. Caboose hated staying up past his bedtime. Since he usually got up at 8 am, that meant that he would get only 9 hours of sleep! Caboose didn’t like that. 

He crawled into his bed, and pulled his blanket over himself, sniffling, kind of cold and pretty miserable. He knew he shouldn’t of listened to stupid Tucker, and he knew he should of listened to Church. This really is what made him start thinking that Church was his best friend. Because Church was just trying to look out for him.


	3. Freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for animal death. This is sad at the beginning, but otherwise, its just fluff.

Caboose had a dog back at home, and it was Cabooses favorite little friend ever. He was a wolfdog who protected Caboose, and Caboose liked putting little hats onto him. He looked so silly! There was almost nothing in the world that Caboose treasured more than that dog. In fact, he could barely stand being away from him! The only way he could was to have a picture frame of his dog, and occasionally see his puppy through skype. The thought of returning to his happy was one of the reasons why he even stayed in college. 

Cabooses phone started ringing. It confused him slightly, because nobody ever called him through it. If his sisters wanted to talk to him, they usually did it through skype. So he could see them, and his puppy when they did it! Because Caboose really preferred that. It was weird talking to people without seeing them. You couldn’t tell what they were feeling. 

Although, when Caboose answered the phone, it was pretty easy to figure out what she was feeling. Her voice was shaky, and she sounded like she had been crying. Even Caboose could tell something like that. He felt a bit worried..what happened? 

Oh. His sister told him. 

Freckles was dead. 

Caboose froze. He barely managed out a “Goodbye” and he immediately hung up, and dropped the phone on the ground. No...no, no no no NO! Caboose thought. Freckles COULDN'T be dead. That thought didn’t stop him from sitting on his bed and starting to cry though. 

Nobody really seemed to notice much, mostly because they were preoccupied by work, or in Tuckers case, something else. One of his roommates did notice though. The one who seemed to be out the most, and Caboose didn't know that well. What he did know though, is that his name was Agent Washingtub. 

David Washington wasn't actually an agent, and he didn't really know why Caboose called him that. He noticed the freshman crying in his room though, and it made him worried. He opened the door and peeked in. “Caboose? Are you okay?” He asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper. 

Caboose looked up at the Junior, sniffling. He shook his head. He liked Agent Washingtub. He was a very nice person and he always knew what to do. He was like Church, but he was nicer and smarter, and generally a better person. If anyone was to actually be able to cheer Caboose up after something like this, it was Wash. 

Wash walked over to him and sat on the bed, frowning. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Caboose sniffled and pointed at his picture of him with Freckles. Wash could pretty easily decipher what Caboose meant, considering his best friend was generally pretty quiet, and what he got out of that, is that something was wrong with his dog. Which concerned Wash, because he knew it would be like if something was wrong with the three cats that he kept in his room. (Keep that a secret though, you aren't supposed to have pets in the dorms)

“Is something wrong with your dog?” Wash asks, knowing for a fact that there was. 

Caboose nodded his head and broke into another fit of sobs. 

“Whats wrong with him?” Wash asked again, before he could realize that probably wasn't a good question to ask. 

“Hes gone.” He said in between sobs. 

Yeah, Wash regretted asking that, but now he understood what was wrong. He frowned even more. “Well, did you know that when a pet..goes away, theyre just up there,” He pointed up. “in heaven, waiting for you. When you go up there, you’ll get to see them again.” 

Caboose looked up at Wash. “But I want to see Freckles now” 

“And Freckles wants to see you, but..” Wash started sweating nervously. He needed to think of something, and he needed to think of it fast. Caboose was an emotional time bomb. “But he likes it up there, it’s paradise for your pets. And he’ll keep playing up there, and waiting for you. You’re going to have to be patient, but it will happen. I promise. Okay?” 

Caboose was staring at Wash, thinking over what he said. Well..even if Freckles wasn’t with him...at least he was happy. He started wiping his eyes off, and slowly nodded his head.

“And you have to remember. Freckles isn’t gone. Hes always” Wash poked Cabooses chest. 

“In my ribcage?” Caboose tilted his head to the side.

“No, in your heart. And in your memories. Theres nothing that can erase him from there.” 

Caboose nodded his head. “Oh” Caboose finished wiping his eyes off, and looked back up at Wash. Sniffling again, the corners of his mouth curved up a little. “T-thank you agent washingtub.” 

Wash smiled. Good, Caboose was happy. After a month with the guy told him that a happy Caboose meant that everyone else was also happy. “You’re welcome. And whenever you get sad about it..just think of him, and how happy he is right now. Okay?” 

“Okay” 

Caboose looked over at his picture of Freckles and smiled. He then looked back at Wash, who seemed to have an idea.

“Come on, I have an idea to know hes always there. And you might want to bring that picture along.” Wash stood up, and waited for Caboose to do so too.

Caboose nodded his head and stood up, grabbing his picture. “Where are we going?” 

“To my car, come on.” Wash motioned for Caboose to follow him, and Caboose started tagging along behind him. If Caboose wasn’t extremely giant, then it would be as if Wash was a mama duck, and Caboose was a little duckling.

They got to Wash’s car, and Caboose sat in the passengers seat, and Wash got into the drivers side. Caboose was pretty curious as of what Wash had in plan. They drove off, and it seemed their destination was a local toy store. Wash got out of the car, and motioned for Caboose to do the same. 

Caboose got out of the car and looked at the toy store. He was still confused about what Wash was going with this, but he didn’t care.

Wash led Caboose into the store, and they went to the back, where there happened to be a lot of stuffed animals. Most were cats and dogs. 

“Can I see the picture, Caboose?” Wash asked. Caboose nodded and held up the frame. Wash got a good look at the pup, and turned around, picking out a stuffed dog that looked almost exactly like the dog in the picture. Of course, it was a little smaller. Well, a lot smaller in Freckles case, because he was a huge dog. 

Caboose could see where this was going, and he started feeling a little excited, though he tried to keep it contained. 

Wash brought the dog up to the counter, Caboose not far behind. He recalled Caboose calling his dog “Freckles” Earlier, so he had the lady write that on the dogs collar. He paid for it, and handed it to Caboose.

Caboose was very happy with this, and he hugged it. “Thank you Agent Washingtub.” 

Wash smiled. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
